leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer
The Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer (Japanese: 『ポケモンマスターズ』トレーナー大集結スペシャルアニメーション Pokémon Masters: Trainers Great Gathering Special Animation) is an original special animated trailer made to promote the release of the game Pokémon Masters. The trailer premiered in Japan on June 27, 2019, followed by a release with Japanese and English voice acting on the official Japanese and English Pokémon channels, respectively. On the French, German, Italian, Spanish, Hong Kong, and Taiwan YouTube channels, the video was released with Japanese audio and subtitles in the respective language. Plot Focusing in on a castle stadium complex, Cynthia, Steven Stone, and Lance, flanked by their signature Pokémon, await their next challengers. Korrina, Cheren, and Misty rush up the stairs to take the trio on. Cheren orders his to attack with , but it is struck back by Cynthia's Garchomp with . Korrina's Lucario leaps to Stoutland's defense, helping to break its fall. Lance's Dragonite follows up with a , but Misty's Starmie protects its allies from the oncoming attack with . Steven calls for to attack with . As the swirling beams of light chase after the opposition, Lucario fires off an , Starmie uses , and Stoutland retaliates with a attack. Elsewhere, a male is seen with a on his shoulder. Brock and , accompanied by her , rush out a house onto their next adventure. Brock's Onix soon rumbles into view and joins its Trainer. Similarly, a female Trainer with a Pikachu on her shoulder, and Iris leave a Pokémon Center. Soon, Brock and his friends reach a bustling town and pause to watch the ongoing match featuring the three Champions from before from an overhead screen. The female Trainer and her associates exit through a drawbridge, and they all stop for a moment as the female Trainer checks her phone for directions. A battle wages on in the nearby forest. Brock's Onix bursts through the ground and uses at its opponents. However, Erika is unfazed and has her use . A orders her to use , and a has her use to slow Onix down. As Onix struggles, Rosa and the other Trainer order Snivy and Pikachu into the fray. Snivy manages to free Onix of the Leech Seed with , but it is struck down by Lotad's oncoming Energy Ball. Though Brock catches Snivy and quickly helps it recover with a spritz of Potion. Pikachu finds itself surrounded by its three opponents, but quickly blasts them away with Thunderbolt. Having defeated Erika and the other two Trainers, the male Trainer is given a green Badge with a four-pointed star symbol in recognition of his victory. Afterwards, Erika leaves her post to travel with Brock and his troupe. Meanwhile, Iris and her friends run through a desert wasteland to reach a circular battle facility. Inside, they take on Skyla, , and Acerola. and watch from above as the trio take on Acerola's . Blue remarks that everyone in the world is gathering in Pasio and forming new teams, swearing to prove his team as the strongest one of them all. Other teams are shown, including Norman and ; Professors Oak, , and ; Sabrina, Fantina, and Elesa; Giovanni, Archer, and Ariana; Wulfric and Crasher Wake; Lusamine and her children Lillie and Gladion; Hugh, , and Wally; the Striaton Gym brothers Cilan, Chili, and Cress; Caitlin, , and ; and Nanu and Grimsley. A blond male Trainer stands alone, with only a on his shoulder, while a trio of masked people, as well as a bag-eyed woman, a muscular brute, and a spiky-haired opponent, are revealed. The battle continues to rage on, so Iris and her associates have their Pokémon unleash a colorful combination of Thunderbolt, , and at the opposition. Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Wally * * Cheren * Hugh * Gladion * Brock * Misty * Sabrina * Erika * Giovanni * Norman * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Cilan * Chili * Cress * Elesa * Skyla * Iris * Korrina * Wulfric * Acerola * Nanu * * Grimsley * Caitlin * Lance * Steven Stone * Cynthia * * * Professor Oak * Professor Sycamore * Professor Kukui * Archer * Ariana * Lusamine * Lillie * * * Paulo * Rachel * * Lear * Team Break Grunts Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Cheren's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Erika's) * ( ) * (Crasher Wake's) * (Elesa's) * ( ) * (Iris's) * ( ) * (Wulfric's) * (Acerola's) * ( ) * (Grimsley's) * (Caitlin's) * (Nanu's; Alola Form) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ; ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Paulo's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Cast Kōsuke Toriumi|タケシ|鳥海浩輔|top=yes}} Ryōta Ōsaka|グリーン|逢坂良太}} Mie Sonozaki|シロナ|園崎未恵}} Atsushi Abe|チェレン|阿部敦}} Ai Kayano|エリカ|茅野愛衣}} Aki Toyosaki|メイ|豊崎愛生}} Ayane Sakura|カスミ|佐倉綾音}} Saki Endo|大人のお姉さん|遠藤沙季}} Aya Kawakami|ミニスカートの女|川上彩|bottom=yes}} ! colspan=6 | Special appearance by |- Ikue Otani|ピカチュウ|大谷育江|top=yes|bottom=yes}} |} Staff Videos English Japanese Trivia * This is the fourth trailer of its kind specifically created to promote new games, the first being for Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the second for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, and the third for Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * This is the first non-main series anime feature to have a Japanese voice actor reprise their role, with Aki Toyosaki reprising her role as from the Black Version 2 and White Version 2 Animated Trailer. Errors * In the closeup of Erika shaking hands with the male , the 's skirt is colored dark red to match Erika's kimono, instead of the blue color shown earlier. Masters Lass Error.jpg|Lass's skirt error Category:Promotional videos